


Severus Black

by Icarus_jaan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bisexual James Potter, Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Fluff, Gay Regulus Black, Happy Ending, M/M, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_jaan/pseuds/Icarus_jaan
Summary: Eileen muere en manos de su esposo muggle Tobías Snape, el día en que Severus iba a ir a parque y casualmente conocería a una pequeña nacida de muggles llamada Lily Evans, gracias a este suceso ambos niños no logran conocerse.Como consecuencia de la muerte de su madre Severus quedo solo hasta que Walburga Black, quien afirma era amiga de Eileen en su juventud, un día aparece frente a el ofreciéndole una salida de su miserable vida.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Severus Black

**Author's Note:**

> Para quienes quieran saber, la idea no es originalmente mía. Sino de sexysev en tumblr.  
> Quienes quieran leer (y asegurarse de que tengo permiso para escribir esta historia) acá dejo el link hacia la publicación de la cual nació la idea.  
> https://sexysev.tumblr.com/post/641523435792744448/okay-we-already-have-severus-adopted-by-malfoys (no recomiendo leerlo, a menos que quieras spoilearte todo lo que le queda al fanfic lol)

"¿Escuchaste lo que se rumorea acerca de la família Prince?" Preguntó Druella a Walburga mientras agregaba dos terrones de azúcar a su taza de porcelana.

"¿Acerca de los Prince?, que yo esté enterada no se ha dicho nada sobre ellos desde hace ya años." Contestó la matriarca principal de los Black a su cuñada mientras veía a los niños jugar, quienes a su vez eran custodiados por su elfo doméstico Kreacher.

"Al parecer Eileen Prince ha fallecido." Soltó Druella mientras apoyaba la pequeña taza de te en sus delicados labios, escondiendo detras de este una sutil sonrisa. Sabía que hablar de la repudiada chica Prince causaría una reacción en Walburga.

El corazón de Walburga se apretó apenas escuchó tales palabras juntas. ¿Eileen falleció?, imposible, ella no podría haber muerto. No su adorada princesa Eileen.  
Tragandose todas sus dudas y dolor bajo una mascara seria habló. "¿En serio?, ¿y se podría saber que ocurrio?." Trató de sonar desinteresada, haciendo que una pequeña mueca apareciera en el perfecto rostro de su cuñada.

"Bueno, aún no estoy del todo enterada que ocurrió, pero al parecer se dice que su esposo muggle fue el causante." Está vez Druella pudo ver como las delgadas cejas de Walburga se fruncian en respuesta, mientras esta tomaba de su te ocultado detras ella su mueca de desprecio ante la mención del asqueroso muggle que había robado su querida amiga. Druella sonrió al ver a la imperturbable Señora Walburga Black reaccionar de tal manera ante un simple chisme.

Escondiendo todo su amor por la mencionada Eileen Prince, Walburga contestó con desdén. "Bueno, que se puede esperar de criaturas tan salvajes y vulgares como lo son los muggles." Dio un silencioso sorbo a su taza tratando de quitarse el sabor amargo que derrepente apareció en su boca y prosiguió. "Supongo que eso sucede si deseas tener ese tipo de compañía." Sentenció seria tratando de ignorar a su corazón y el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

"Si, supongo que tienes razón.." Declaró la antigua Rosier, para luego humedecerse los labios disimuladamente con su lengua y preparandose para soltar información que seguramente impactaria a su cuñada. "Pero de igual manera, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco mal por el niño mestizo hijo de Eileen." Walburga se paralizó. ¿Su princesa había tenido un hijo y ella jamás se había enterado?, antes de que pudiera recomponerse Druella decidió proseguir. "Ya sabes, tener un padre muggle y que tu madre haya fallecido en manos de el ha de ser completamente devastador." Dio un pequeño mordisco a su masita, viendo como la señora Black aún no se recomponia, incluso podía ver los engranajes en la cabeza de Walburga tratando de seguir andando pero de todas maneras fallando miserablemente. Una vez tragó, dirigió su mirada hacia los niños y dijo. "Es más, si no me equivoco tiene la misma edad que Sirius." Deleitandose al ser conciente de que ella fue quien causó esas reacciones en Walburga Black, Druella quería darse palmadas en el hombro a ella misma como felicitación. 

Antes de que pudiesen seguir hablando apareció un elfo doméstico que le informó que su esposo había llegado a través del red flu. Aprovechando que se le presentó una oportunidad de librarse de su cuñada, Walburga se levantó rápidamente de su silla y luego de excusarse comenzó a caminar a pasos con disimulada tranquilidad caminó hacia su esposo. "Querido, ¿qué ocurrió que llegaste temprano a la casa?." Interrogó 

"Quería hablar contigo acerca de algo importante." Su rostro se lo dijo todo, el también se acababa de enterar de la muerte de Eileen. Con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza Walburga le hizo saber que ella también deseaba hablar con el.

"Ven a saludar a Druella, ella nos a venido a visitar junto a sus hijas Bellatrix, Andromeda y Narcissa." Enganchó su brazo con el de su esposo y lo guió al patio donde se encontraba la pequeña mesa donde estaban tomando el te ambas mujeres.

Al llegar a la mesa se encontraron con Duella quien bebía de su taza con total parsimonia. Una vez los vio acercarse una sonrisa sutil se mostró en sus rosados labios. "Orion, que gusto verte. Pero aunque me alegre verte debo admitir que me extraña que estés aquí tan temprano. ¿Acaso algo ocurrió?" Preguntó fingiendo confusión. La mujer rubia sabía que su esposo Cygnus había comentado acerca de la muerte de Eileen a su cuñado. Después de todo, así lo habían acordado.

" Druella querida, verás debo hablar de un asunto de suma importancia con mi esposa. Realmente me alegro de tu presencia, pero me apena decir que tu visita debera ser posponida a otra fecha. Espero sepas entender." 

"Oh Orion, no te preocupes. Entiendo que hay asuntos de suma importancia que deben hablarse en privado." Dijo mientras de limpiaba las inexistentes migas de las comisuras de su boca con una servilleta de tela. Walburga agarró una pequeña campana que se encontraba reposando sobre la mesa y la movió de izquierda a derecha suavemente haciendola sonar. Apenas sonó dos veces Kreacher se presentó delante de ella y habló. "Kreacher está aquí, ama Walburga. ¿Qué necesita que haga?."

"Llama a los niños." Ordenó seria.

"Enseguida lo haré, ama." E instantáneamente desapareció y apareció al lado de donde estaban los niños.

Una vez Bellatrix, Andromeda, Sirius, Regulus y Narcissa estuvieron frente a los adultos, Druella habló. 

"Hijas mías, es hora de ir a nuestro hogar. Despidanse de sus primos y tíos para que podamos partir." Ordenó la mujer rubia a sus tres hijas, e instantáneamente estás hicieron caso a sus palabras.

Una vez Druella y sus hijas estuvieron fuera de la residencia Black, Walburga se volteó hacia sus hijos y habló. "Sirius, ve a bañarte. En una hora tienes clases con tu maestro privado el señor Sallow. Kreacher ve a prepararle la tina" Una mueca de disgusto se formó en el rostro de Sirius, el señor Sallow era un viejo amargado y aburrido. No lo quería ver.

"Si señora." Respondió Kreacher para luego desaparcer tras en chasquido de sus dedos.

"Tu Regulus, ve a tu cuarto que tambien tienes tutoría con la señora McQuaid." Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Regulus, la señora McQuaid era grandiosa aunque al principo daba miedo, pero luego se relajaba y siempre terminaba divirtiéndose mientras aprendía, además ella siempre daba premios al final de la clase si todo iba según lo planeado. La mueca de Sirius se hizo mas grande, ¿por qué el debía tener al despreciable señor Sallow y Regulus a la señora McQuaid?. No era justo.

Anticipando una rabieta de su hijo mayor Walburga miró seriamente a Sirius y hablo seria mirandolo a los ojos. "No quiero rabietas infantiles, Sirius. Tu padre y yo tenemos asuntos de suma importancia de los que hablar, así que se obediente y ve a bañarte a menos que quieras que te castiguemos." Sentenció severamente.  
Los ojos del hijo mayor empezaron a arder, no quería hacer caso pero tampoco quería que lo castiguen otra vez. Así que siemplemente prefirió darse vuelta y emprender camino siendo seguido por Regulus, pero una vez se aseguró de estar fuera de la vista de sus padres se escondió detras de una pared discupesto a escuchar que era aquello tan importante de lo que sus padres debían hablar.

"¿Siri? ¿Qué estás haci-...?" Sirius tapó su boca antes de que termine la frase y con la otra mano pocisiono el dedo indice sobre sus labios e hizo una señal de que haga silencio. Regulus asintió y solo así Sirius lo soltó. "¿Qué estas haciendo?." Preguntó a traves de susurros, pero tan solo recibió un shhh por respuesta y una seña hacia sus padres hablando. 

"...Prince mestizo." ¿un principe mestizo?

"Ya sé, yo tampoco estaba enterada. Pero eso es mi culpa, no debí dejar que Eileen se fuera por su cuenta esa noche." su madre sonaba triste.

"Cariño, no digas eso. Intentamos detenerla, pero ella estaba decidida a irse." Consolo su padre

"Y-ya se..pero si tan solo hubiese ido con ella quizás…" Su voz sonaba rota. Tanto Sirius como Regulus se congelaron, ¿su madre estaba llorando? Imposible, ella jamás lloraba.  
Antes de que pudiese seguir escuchando Kreacher apareció delante de ellos y habló "Joven amo Sirius, su baño está list-" De la misma manera tapó la boca a Kreacher e hizo una seña de que haga silencio. Mas Kreacher no estaba dispuesto a hacer caso, al menos hasta que Regulus habló angelicalmente. "Kreacher, por favor haz silencio" y luego apoyó su dedo indice contra sus propios labios y soltó un suave shhh. Está vez Kreacher hizo caso casi instantáneamente, Sirius lo liberó y susurró "Elfo tonto."

Y volvio a tratar de escuchar. 

"Está decidido, mañana mismo iré a verlo." Y luego se escucharon pasos, unos alejandose y otros que iban hacia ellos. Rápidamente Kreacher agarró la mano de Regulus y lo transportó hasta la habitación del niño dejando a Sirius a su propia suerte con su madre frente a el.

"Estupido elfo idiota." Maldijo Sirius bajo la mirada de su propia madre quien lo veía enojada.

"Sirius, ¿que haces aquí? ¿acaso no te dije que vayas a bañarte?." Dijo enojada, pero intantaneamente habló otra vez. "¿Sabes qué?, olvidalo. Kreacher ven." 

"¿Llamó usted ama Walburga?" 

"Así es, ve y lleva a Sirius al baño y asegurate de que se apresure." Comenzó su camino hacia su habitación dejando confundido a Sirius, ya que este esperaba un regaño mas grande de su madre.

"Como usted ordene, ama Walburga." Y aprovechamdo que el niño estaba callado dio un chasquido con sus dedos e hizo que el y Sirius aparecieran en el baño.

**Author's Note:**

> Kreacher es yo con esa preferencia hacia Regulus lol


End file.
